Easier to Run
by RozannaBelikoVladmire
Summary: What happens when Bella's cousin moves in with her? Will Ava accept her choice to be a vampire? why is Zachary Larson a Danger to them? who are the new vampires that showed up? why do they want Bella and Ava? and will stop at nothing to get them. redone!
1. Author's note

Discalimer:

Disclaimer:

Well everyone has one thing or another to say like I down own Twilight, and all of that. I am just a fan and these are my stories. Yes we know this however I do take a lot of time to write these and have the ideas for, so be respectful of my work. Meaning done steal my stories.

Edward: yes or I will hunt you down and kill you

Hehe thanks Edward for that input but some fans might love that if you hunted them down…

Edward: oh yea well then I'll send my brothers too or something… just don't copy Saphie's stories ok guys?? Your going to love this one :P

Can I finish??

Edward: yes Saphie you can.

Second I write my way and please don't comment on something I did, because I did it my way. I had problems with this before on a HP series I did. Were Tom Riddle was in love well hell EVERYONE deserves love even if they cant love. There for if I change or bend the rules a little deal with it. Sorry mean I know but I don't want to have to come back with this later….

Edward: you know you want to read her Stories anyway even if she changed things

**WAITS**

Edward: sorry

Now that I said that….. is there anything else? Nope don't think so… sorry to put this first but it has to be done………NOW ON TO THE STORIES!!


	2. Chapter one

**Ok re doing this since i lost the p o v version i had will changed it over but i wanted to add a few chapters becaue it is on of my favorites and reviews will make me add more :P for now it is in third person but i will fix it in the later chapters this is all i have saved :( it was alot longer i am sorry!!**

**REVIEW AND SKITTLES ARE LOVE**

**--**

**Zachary was a Rouge Vampire wondering he was born only to see the person who turned him Killed. It had been years and he passed the adolescent vampire phase he wanted to live a normal life. That was when he found Forks. He walked into the school, the smell of blood was driving him insane and he had to leave but he bumped into a group of Teenagers. He looked at them and one of them saw right threw him his thoughts. He looked at his siblings giving them a stop him face. Edward looked at Bella and then turned to this new boy. **

**"Who are you?" He asked him taking control over the situation.**

**"Zachary Larson….and you are?" Zach said holding control but a smell hit him, a smell he couldn't help it was driving him crazy and it happened to be a girl who walked over to them. **

**"Don't even think about it" Edward growled at him and Zachary looked at him. **

**"I am sorry, I can't help it, I just…I came here to start over, and it has been days since…" Zach said and sighed. **

**"Then we will talk to our father, but I wouldn't think about her like that, she maybe human, but Edward loves her" Alice said softly. Zach nodded and watched Edward walk over to the girl.**

**"Bella, I have to take care of something, promise me you'll stay out of trouble and not get hurt today, I'll come see you after school I promise" Edward said softly.**

**Bella nodded and wondered what was going on. Edward still wanted to know her thoughts but he let it go seeing her friends walk over to her.**

**"I'll see you later Bella" Edward said walking back over to his siblings and the new boy. Edward threw him into the car and with Emmett on the other side of the boy they went back to the house. Alice and Jasper walked into the school.**

**"Take my warning now, you think about biting her and I will kill you myself, got it?" Edward growled at him. Zach nodded and blinked at how fast he was going no one seemed to notice. Edward pulled up to the house and walked into it. His hand on Zech's arm, Emmett had the other arm. **

**"Boys what is the meaning of this?" Esme said looking at them**

**"He is a vampire." Edward said softly. Esme raised an eyebrow and looked the boy up and down. **

**" Who are you and what are you doing here?" Emse said looking at him.**

**"I am Zachary Larson, I was born in 1902, and my family was killed, I ran into this girl who promised to take care of me, I thought she was a angel but when I left with her I was only sixteen I didn't know better or think that people would… She bit me and turned me, but someone saw her and I only remember seeing them attack her threw the pain, they took me in for a while it was good but I had to leave I couldn't bare to… I hated how they risked everything to expose themselves, the way they would feed I just couldn't…. I took off for years trying to deal with what happened and now I just. I want nothing more then to fit in somewhere, I came here because it was small town I though I could blend in but the smells just are…I cant help it." Zachary said and sighed so it they killed him now so be it.**

**"I see, well I am Emes, these are my sons Emmett and Edward. We can go talk to my husband and if you like you may stay with us, we live here in Forks and yes we are Vampires as well. " She said calmly. **

**Zach nodded "I would like that very much" And he smiled feeling safe with them. Emes nodded and told the boys to go back to school and she would take care of this. She took him to the hospital and before Carslie explaining it to him and Carslie nodded. **

**"Ok Zachary you can stay but understand the exposure, you cant bit a human, we have our lives here, we love it here and you have to learn to hunt animals, and control yourself do you understand?" Carslie said looking at him.**

**"Yes sure." Zachary said softly and nodded. **

**"Then welcome to my family Son. We will put the so-called Adoption in place…. And you will be Zachary Larson Cullen" Carlise said softly**

**. "Zachary Adrian Alec Larson Cullens you mean?" Zach said softly**

**"Yes." Carslie said and nodded. "I must get back to work. Emes will take care of you." **


	3. Chapter two

**DIFFERENT LOOK AT CHARLIE YOU GUYS DONT MIX THIS CHARLIE WITH THE CHARLIE IN MY OTHER FIC...**

**--**

**Bella sighed when the bell rang and she walked out to her truck, half wanting to see Edward waiting but for some reason he wasn't there, Emmett came back to school but Edward didn't. She got into her truck and went home. She was surprised to see her father home, and she walked inside. "Dad your home early" she said softly, and saw tears in her father's eyes. "Dad….. what is wrong" she said sitting next to him. **

**"My sister passed away, I didn't even get to say goodbye." Charlie said softly not looking up at her. **

**"what? Dad how?" Bella said standing there in shock, she had an aunt? Why did he never talk about her. **

**"Car crash, she died before she got to the hospital, last week." Charlie said and looked at his daughter. "She had a daughter, your age. Avaya, you use to play with her when you were little but that was before she moved, you two use to be the best of friends over the summer. and since both of her parents are dead, I am I am the next of kin for her, she is going to come stay with us." Charlie said softly **

**"but dad we have two bedroom, not enough room for two teenage girls….." Bella said and sighed. **

**"I know, that is why I called Billy, we are going to build onto the house, it wont take much but I need you to share your room with her until we get it done." Charlie said softly. **

**"But dad! I don't want to share my room." Bella said. Charlie sighed.**

**"Bella please…..just try ok please." Charlie said. Bella nodded looking at him seeing he was really hurting.**

**Bella sighed walked upstairs and started on her homework. She didn't look up at all, she was too pissed she had to share a room with her cousin. Edward had walked into her room and smirked. Charlie took off back to the police station for a moment. "Homework huh?" Edward said softly **

**Bella looked at him. "I just finished actually." She said softly and he smiled. **

**"Charlie left here in a hurry." Edward said softly. **

**"He has a lot on his mind, probly went to Billy's to talk about how they are going to add another room to the house." Bella said softly.**

**"Why?" Edward said softly.**

**"My Cousin is coming to stay with us, my aunt died." Bella said softly**

**. "oh I am sorry Bella…." Edward said softly not sure what to say**

**. "Avaya and I haven't seen each other since we were seven, and I have to share my room until the new Room is built" Bella said and sighed. **

**"I'll help, and I am sure my brothers will as well." Edward said and looked at her. Knowing why she didn't want to share, it would mean he couldn't stay over while her cousin was here.**

**"Who was that boy?" Bella said changing the subject.**

**"Zachary, he is a Rouge Vampire, but I think we are going to take him in, give him a chance to fit in start over….. at lest that is the plan." Edward said softly.**

**"oh.." Bella said and heard her father was back. **

**"BELL?" Charlie said and Bella went downstairs **

**"Yea dad??" She answered him. **

**"I need you to pick up Avaya tomorrow, I cant get off work…. So if you don't mind missing school for a day…" He said softly. **

**"Yea sure I'll go get her I guess." Bella said softly.**

**"Billy said you can call Jacob have him go so you don't go alone. It is going to be a rainy day and I don't want you to go alone" Charlie said softly. **

**Edward walked out of the room and said softly "I'll go with her Mr. Swan." **

**Charlie looked at him and raised an eyebrow. **

**"What are you doing here Edward?" He asked not liking the fact that a boy was in his Daughters room.**

**"We have to work on a project, Dad…… I asked him to come over." Bella said softly. **

**Edward knew her father was very protective over them and that he wasn't to into the idea of Bella being with Edward, alone for that matter. But he nodded "very well, if you father agrees then you two can go get Avaya" Charlie said and went to his room.**

**Bella sighed and looked at Edward. "sorry I over heard. And I don't want you going with Jacob." Edward said looking back at her. **

**"Its ok." Bella said softly and sighed she went to fix dinner for her father and herself. She finished cooking and took her fathers food to his room, Charlie thanked her even if he wasn't hungry at the moment. Bella walked back to room and sighed looking at Edward. **

**"It can't be all that bad?" Edward said softly. **

**"My aunt and my father had a huge fight, before she moved, and to New York no less, Ava and I use to be best friend while I stayed with my dad here but then she moved….. it has been ten years since I saw her." Bella said softly.**

**"Well I am sure she feels the same way, Bella, doesn't worry about it." Edward said softly. **

**"And if she is anything like me……. I mean if she….. being my family has the same kind of smell.." Bella said looking at him.**

**"I wont……. Bella she is your family and I told you before I wont risk anything to expose my family, I can stop myself. And besides I already fed, I was I didn't like how Zach thought when he saw you, I had to leave clear my head and I ran into a mt lion. I couldn't resist." Edward said softly. Bella laughed softly and nodded.**

**"I'll stay with you tonight and tomorrow we will go get her." Edward said softly and Bella nodded. She went into the bathroom after grabbing some pjs and came back out a few minutes later and walked over to her bed were Edward was waiting. He let her lay down before he laid next to her and pulled her into his arms. She was use to the cold when he did hold her. "We will have to Explain to your cousin enough that she doesn't tell your father I stay with you at night sometimes because I don't want to have to lose the control I have now." Edward said softly but saw that she had passed out in his arms.**


End file.
